Ballad of the Fellowship
by Romania Black
Summary: A poem about the first movie of LOTR...pretty funny, kinda creepy...ha ha ha...anyway..Enjoy!


"The Ballad of the Fellowship"  
By Romania Black   
Original story by J.R.R. Tolkein  
  
A small band so brave, yet hopeless it seemed,  
for such a tiny group to destroy a ring.  
Sent forth into harm's darkest path.  
They surely won't make it, just do the math!  
Two mortal men, both strung different ways,  
four little hobbits who have not seen many days,  
one short strong dwarf, with only an axe,  
along with an eleagant elf, who never looks back.  
  
A wizard went with them, to guide them in their steps,  
A pony traveled along, as a noble pet.  
Together they traveled, the road steadily winding,  
as they hindered forth, the sun ever so blinding!  
Snow began falling madly, Wind colder than ice!  
What ever happened to their sunny paradise?  
They only had one choice, though the wizard dreaded to say,  
The road through Moria was the only other way.  
  
Through darkness and shadow, they walked through its mines,  
the hobbits couldn't remember a more dreadful time!  
They found a place where the dwarf's family laid,  
too late they got there, his relatives had paid.  
The murderers found them, and a battle broke out,  
The Fellowship all fought, both the tall, and the stout!  
Victory was at hand, but in order to steer away from doom,  
they had to escape Moria through the bridge of Khazad-dum!  
  
The exit was nearer, but something jarred the way,  
A Balrog came by and it was he they had to slay.  
The old wizard knew he could fight another day,  
so he made the others leave him, and with it he stayed.  
The Fellowship was bitter, from loosing a dear friend,  
but somehow they managed to drag themselves to Lothlorien.  
There, they were in awe by the sights and the smells,  
and were completely dumbstruck by its Queen, Galadriel.  
  
The mortal, Boromir, was haunted by her presence,  
and the lone hobbit, Frodo, was far from being pleasant.  
Galadriel told him he must destroy the ring,  
or the land of Middle-Earth will suffer dreadful things.  
Frodo was scared, but eventually agreed.  
He said he needed courage to do this dangerous deed.  
Galadriel assured him, and sent the Fellowship on their way,  
and gave them gifts to last them for at least another day.  
  
At Parth Galan, they staked out for the night,  
The elf sensed a danger, he wanted to take flight.  
Sadly,no one would listen to the unhappy elf,  
they were too concerned with food, and shelter for themself.  
Then amongst the group, there came a horrible gasp.  
Frodo, the hobbit, had escaped from their grasp.  
Frodo wandered off alone, with nervousness and fear.  
And was struck by misfortune, when he ran into Boromir.  
  
Suddenly, Boromir was possesed by an evil thought,  
"Let's take the ring and use it, before it starts to rot!"  
Frodo said no, and turned away, but Boromir was quick.  
He grabbed Frodo and in return, Frodo gave him a kick.  
"No!" Boromir cried as Frodo ran away fast.  
"Come back!" he said, but it was too late, Frodo was already past.  
Frodo ran atop a hill, and was frightened and forelorn,  
when he tumbled down to meet the feet of mortal, Aragorn.  
  
Frodo said to take the ring, that he did not want the burden,  
but Aragorn said swiftly "No," and noticed Frodo's sword burnin'.  
"Orcs are coming, run now Frodo! Do not let them get the ring!"  
So Frodo ran fast as he could, and left the orcs to the future king.  
As the elf and dwarf went to the mortal's rescue,  
two hobbits, Merry and Pippin, saw Frodo running through a patch of fescue.  
Instead of watching as the orcs took Frodo away,  
they led the orcs away from him, and into another way.  
  
It would've been the hobbits doom, but it wasn't that day.  
Boromir came running to them, willing for orcs to be slayed.  
As the battle trudged on, the elf, dwarf, and mortal heard a sound,  
The horn of Gondor blowing hard, could be heard from all around.  
Aragorn ran swiftly, hoping not to be too late,  
not willing to leave his companion to his awful fate.  
Alas, as he arrived, he found the two hobbits gone,  
and when he did not hear Boromir, he knew something was wrong.  
  
He found Boromir lying by a tree, arrows in his side.  
Boromir confessed that he chased Frodo, to take the ring, he had tried.  
Aragorn tried to heal his friend's uncurable wounds,  
but sadly, too late, for they had sealed Boromir's terrible doom.  
The others caught up, and saw their friend's demise,  
and sadness was upon them, in sorrowful, soulful eyes.  
Then, after they gave Boromir his burial at sea,  
they decided to go after Merry and Pippin, and save them from their enemies.  
  
And lest we not forget, about Frodo and Sam.  
Frodo hopped onto a boat, to sail to the Modor's lands.  
Sam, the faithful gardner, would not leave Frodo alone,  
so he hitched a ride, and sailed with him, each with company of their own.  
And now this tale has ended, a new tale has begun.  
The Fellowship is separated, no longer a group of one.  
One group travels with the orcs, scared for their life.  
Another travels to help them, and free them of their plight.  
  
The other group is sailing to Modor, to finish their task.  
What will happen to this group, who knows? Need you ask?  
One member is dead, his ship at the bottom of the sea,  
another's fate is still a mystery, is the wizard dead? A tricky question indeed!  
This is where I'll leave you, until we start the next chapter.  
The next tale's events will occur ever so much faster!  
Now I've said my share, until we meet next time, my friends,  
I'm sure you'll never have to hear "The Ballad of the Fellowship" again! 


End file.
